The New Moon and the Mon Root
by the-dark1dark1
Summary: Inuyasha is at the well with Kagome and the gang. Then Myoga shows up and tells Inuyasha that Kaede is ill and that the root they need to cure her is in the Western Territory.


One day Inuyasha and Kagome along with the gang were at the Sacred Well. Kagome was about to leave when Miyoga showed up. He told them that Lady Kaede was ill and that they must travel to the Western Territory to recover the root that they needed to cure her. 

Inuyasha smirked. Miyoga gave them instructions as to where to find the root. He told them it was called the Mon Root. Inuyasha smirked again. Shippo asked what was wrong with Inuyasha. Miyoga told Shippo that the Western Territory belonged to Inuyasha's father. When Inuyasha's father was defeated,Sesshomoru inherited the Territory. It was very likely they would come face to face with him. Iuyasha picked up Miyoga and squished him, as usual.

Kagome went back to her era to get what they needed. She packed a first-aid kit, some food and some spare clothes. She then returned to the feudal era, where Inuyasha and the gang began their journey to the Western Territory.

On their way to the Western Territory, they were in Inuyasha Forest when a giant centipede attacked them. Inuyahsa drew Tetsaiga and then used his Wind Scar to defeat the centipede. As they were walking away, the centipede reformed and attacked Inuyasha again and bit him on the arm. That was when Kagome realized that there were two jewel shards in the centipede's back. Kagome used her Sacred Arrow to pierce the centipede's shell. The centipede exploded again and Kagome got the jewel shards. Then the centipede's skin disappeared and the bones dissolved. Kagome treated Inuyasha's wound with the first-aid kit and then they made camp for the night.

In the morning the gang was awakened by a scream. Everyone jumped out of their sleeping bags to see who had screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to reach a woman who was being harrassed by a Cat Demon. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and the cat jumped. The cat drew it's own sword and attacked. When Inuyasha tried to use Tetsaiga, it transformed back to the way it was. Inuyasha realized that it was the day of the new moon and he used Iron Rever Soul Stealer and sliced the cat to collect the jewel shard that was imbedded in it's arm. The cat ran away and the woman ran away screaming when she saw Inuyasha. Kagome caught up with the woman and calmed her down. She asked the woman why the cat had attacked her. She said that she was carrying a plant that she had found to her village to help with the roofs. Kagome looked at the plant and realized that it was catnip. She told the woman what it was and told her that as long as they had the catnip, that all forms of cats would attack the village. The woman threw that plant into the nearby lake and Inuyasha and Kagome rejoined the others and explained what had happened. They all had a good laugh when they heard the story. Everyone that is, except Inuyasha. He just smirked again.

They continued for a few miles and finally reached the area where they wanted to make camp. This was where they realized that this was not just any old place, but rather this was a Demon Arena. When Inuyasha tried to leave, he was sent back by a barrier. Kilala could not leave either. Then a Coyote Demon came into the barrier and attacked Kilala. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and realized that it was only a few minutesuntil sundown. Therefore Tetsaiga would not transform for him. Moroku used his Wind Tunnel to suck in the Coyote Demon and then they could all pass through the barrier. They then understood that anyone who came through was attacked, so they made a point to mark the place so that they could avoid it on the return journey. They reached the Western Territory only a few minutes after that.

They decided to camp at the foot of the mountain that they would have to climb to reach the root that they needed. Miyoga fled, as usual. He feared that Sesshomoru would appear and attack everyone. After making camp the sun went down and Inuyasha transformed into a human. Everyone realized that it was the new moon and that Inuyasha would not be able to leave until sunrise. They all retired for the night and managed to get a couple of hours sleep before they were disturbed by a strange noise. Everyone looked out and saw that it was a very angry Sesshomoru.

Sesshomoru growled, "Little brother, what are you doing in MY territory?"

Kagome tried to shoot Sesshomoru with her Sacred Arrow, but he used his Poison Nails to stop it. Sesshomoru then attacked Kagome, but Inuyasha got in between them and kicked Sesshomoru in the side. Jocin then showed up with Rin. Jocin tried to attack Inuyasha, but Moroku smacked Jocin on the head with his staff. Sesshomoru and Inuyasha began to fight, but Inuyasha was losing because he was human. The sun was starting to rise and Sesshomoru realized that Inuyasha would get his powers back. Then Sesshomoru heard Rin scream and he turned around to see a centipede attacking Rin.

Sesshomoru shouted, "RIN!!"

He then went over to attack the centipede. It was just about to eat Rin when Sesshomoru attacked it. The centipede exploded.

Finally the sun rose and Inuyasha and Tetsaiga both began to pulse. Inuyasha received his powers and Tetsaiga transformed. Sesshomoru then drew Tetsaga and healed Rin. Sesshomoru, Rin and Jocin all turned to leave. Inuyasha tried to attack Sesshomoru, but Kagome told him to SIT and Inuyasha's necklace responded. Inuyasha landed face-first on the ground. Then he got up and started to yell at Kagome. During this time, Sesshomoru, Rin and Jocin all managed to get away.

Later that day Inuyasha and his group started their climb up the mountain. During their climb, they encountered a bird whose wing was trapped by a rock. Neither the bird's mother nor father could move the rock. Kagome felt so sorry for the little bird that she insisted that they try to help. It was no use as the rock was too heavy for any of them to move. Inuyasha then drew Tetsaiga and both the parent birds attacked him. He was about to counter attack when Kagome told him to SIT! Inuyasha's necklace reacted as before and Inuyasha got up and started to yell at Kagome. Then Moroku used his Wind Tunnel to move the rock and the little bird flew away. Everyone then resumed their climb up the mountain.

Once they reached the top of the mountain they found that there was a hidden valley below. Inuyasha and Kagome went ahead of the rest to check it out. Kilala then growled and transformed and Miroku sensed an evil presence. Just then a dog demon jumped out and attacked them. When Moroku attacked, the dog disintegrated and reformed. That was when they realized that the dog was a spirit. Inuyasha and Kagome were headed into the valley when they were attacked by a pack of dog demons. Inuyasha tried to use his IronReverSoulStealer, but the demons simply reformed. Inuyasha then drew Tetsaiga and the dogs all bowed to him. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. Miyoga then caught up with them and told Inuyasha that his father had put up this barrier to protect this part of the Territory. If either of the brothers showed their sword, they would be granted access. Inuyasha then went into the valley. Just then Kagome realized that there were hundreds of different plants there and was wondering just how they were supposed to find the Mon Root that they needed to cure Lady Kaede. Kagome asked Miyoga where they could find the Mon Root and he told them that it was in the very center of the valley. Kagome then tried to reach the center of the valley but the dog demons stopped her. Inuyasha asked Miyoga why they would not let Kagome pass. Miyoga told him that Kagome was not a dog demon so they could not let her pass. Inuyasha then went into the center of the valley and picked the root. He then returned to Kagome and they rejoined Moroku and Songo who were fighting off the dog demon. Inuyasha and the gang then went down the mountain.

As they were returning to Lady Kaede's village, through Inuyasha Forest, they were once again attacked by a giant centipede. Inuyasha realized that there must be a centipede mound nearby. Inuyasha defeated the centipede with his IronReverSoulStealer and they made it to the village without further mishap. Once they were in the village Miyoga took the root and made it into a serum. He then gave it to a very ill Lady Kaede. She had worsened since they had left as the poison went to work on her. She drank the serum. It took a couple of days for her to make a full recovery, but she was totally cured.

THE END

Author's note: I will create another chapter for this story if I get enough positive feedback. I will leave this chapter up until I have 15 reviews (good or bad). Then I will decide what needs to be done.


End file.
